


Absence

by winterlace



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlace/pseuds/winterlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loneliness is an odd emotion. It makes you reach out for people you'd normally dismiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence

He’s sitting outside her house beside the bins. She glances down, no... she’s not wearing that school uniform... regardless. It’s a bit like her dreams. But he’s not wearing that filthy hoodie and Panda’s not by her side.

"Tony’s in Cardiff, Sid."

He jumps. "I..I.. I know." He stutters out. "I just thought it would help me think."

"Didn’t find Cassie in New York?"

"Nah."

"Might as well come inside then." She says. "I’ll make you a cup of tea, yeah?"

***

He’s looking around the house. It’s not as clean as it used to be. It lacks that certain aura that Tony gave it when he was still living there. She’s all too aware of this now.

"Thanks Eff." He says when she hands him the tea.

"Mum and dad broke up." She says when she notices he’s staring a picture with a hole cut out of it. "It was all rather shit really."

"Sounds like it. What about Tony?"

"Tony doesn’t care. Tony’s too busy screwing every girl he can and smoking great spliff."

"What about Michelle?"

"Oh. You didn’t honestly think that’d last, did you Sid? Nah... Michelle will be Tony’s great first love and all that but it meant fuck all getting her back."

"What about you Eff? You found your great first love yet?"

She laughs hollowly. She can see the hair rise on his arms at this. She remembers when Tony told her that Sid was scared of her. That she had scary eyes. She remembers Tony constantly teasing him till Sid learnt to ignore her. She remembers they way he shied away from her that day in the lounge room, this lounge room, as she told him exactly what he was thinking.

"Love. Love. What is it good for? Absolutely nothing." She says. Echoing her words from that day so long ago.

"It fucks you up." He adds.

That sounded familiar too.

"Hey, look... I got some great pills and we’re all going out tonight. You wanna come? Take your mind off it?"

He looks at her for a minute, as if he was trying to figure out her motivation. As if anyone could figure out her motivation anymore. She can't even figure out her motivation.

"Yeah. Yeah. Sounds good."

"Well. Meet me back here at ten. Don’t worry about mum. She doesn’t give a shit anymore."

She leaves him in lounge room, drinking half cold tea. He’d find his own way out.

***

She found that old back dress in the back of her wardrobe. The one she had worn working out his soap opera. She does her hair the same way. Her makeup. And she smiles in the mirror as she hears the doorbell ring. She needs some of that old Effy magic.

Well at least he bothered to change. She can admit that. In fact. He doesn’t look so bad, even with that ridiculous beanie.

"So what’s your pick?" She asks as she locks the red door of number thirteen behind her. "I have green clovers or white hearts."

"What’s a white heart?"

A chesire cat grin spreads across her face, handing him one. "You’ll love it."

***

"Whose this then?" asks Freddie.

She rolls her eyes. "This is Sid, Freddie. Sid this is Freddie."

"Oh hey..." says Sid offering his hand. She watches with amusement as Freddie glares at her, shaking his head, walking away ignoring Sid’s outstretched hand.

"Well at least you know this ones name. Although, he’s not your usual type Eff." Says Naomi from her other side.

"Sid’s a friend of my brothers."

She watches at Katie deliberately walks into him. "I thought your brother was supposed to be cool." She spits out acidly before disappearing into the crowd. But she’s used to Katie’s little remarks now. Her utter disdain whenever she saw her.

"Let’s go Sid."

Her hand slips into his. Their fingers intertwined.


End file.
